E ritorno da te
by fraulein-madi
Summary: Elena cursa o Bacharelado em Direito na Universidade da Virgínia, levando uma vida pacata ao lado de Stefan. Damon nunca mais deu notícias. Mas será que o destino não estaria reservando nenhuma surpresa para a entediante vida de Elena Gilbert?
1. E tudo começa

– Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?

– É claro, Stefan - ela começava a perder a paciência. - Você sabe o quanto será bom para a minha carreira!

– Mas é tanto tempo longe, Lena...

– Será que por alguns segundos você não poderia demonstrar que está feliz e orgulhoso por mim? Você está sendo egoísta, Stefan. E isso não é do seu feitio. - disse ela, em um muxoxo.

– Meu bem... - ele disse, aproximando-se, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos e lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Você sabe o quanto eu estou orgulhoso! Eu sei que fui um pouco egoísta, mas você sabe o quanto me preocupo contigo. O quanto te amo, Lena.

– Eu sei. Mas vai passar rápido, você vai ver...

Stefan nitidamente desviou o assunto:

– Agora vamos. Caroline organizou toda uma comemoração para você no Mystic Grill. E já estamos atrasados!

Elena cursava o bacharelado em Direito na Universidade da Virgínia havia dois anos e a poucas horas havia descoberto que fora aprovada para o programa de intercâmbio da Universitá di Roma. Seus amigos agora comemoravam sua conquista, mas Stefan não estava adaptando-se muito bem à ideia de ter Elena distante por seis meses. Ela, no entanto, estava resoluta: Dali dois dias estaria embarcando para a Itália. Stefan, embora ainda lidando com a situação, estava lhe repassando lições básicas de Italiano, que Elena poderá aperfeiçoar nos programas de desenvolvimento pessoal da Universidade. Ele estava orgulhoso da namorada, mas era difícil cogitar a hipótese de estar distante. Elena, no entanto, sabia que seria um pouco doloroso de início, mas precisava desta oportunidade para decididamente movimentar um pouco sua vida. Ela precisava de novas razões para sorrir, conflitos para enfrentar, perguntas para responder. Era nessas horas que ela sentia falta de Damon. E ela sequer sabia se ele estava vivo ainda...


	2. Pequeno desastre

O clima em Roma estava mais frio do que Elena imaginava. Ela já havia passado pelos procedimentos de recepção na universidade. Também já lhe havia sido providenciado um quarto na república de estudantes próxima ao campus. A única coisa que estava pendente era o encaminhamento para o escritório de Advocacia onde iria estagiar durante o intercâmbio. Mas isto já estava a caminho, pois neste exato momento Elena andava - um tanto perdida -, rumo ao endereço que lhe deram. Estava ansiosa, mas era factível que se pudesse, jamais retornaria a _Mystic Falls_: Tudo naquela metrópole era instigante e encantador. Se não fosse Stefan, sua família e seus amigos; Elena cogitaria, seriamente, jamais regressar à pacata vida sulina no Estado de Virgínia.

Depois de praticar um pouco de seu italiano pedindo algumas informações, finalmente encontrou o grande e imponente prédio da Martinatto & Zotarelli Comp.

_- Buongiorno! Per piacere... Ho bisogno di informazioni! Dove è l'escritorio di Rafaello Martinatto?_

_- Buongiorno, signorina! Qual è il tuo nome?_

_- Il mio nome è Elena Gilbert. Io sono a studente presso l'Università di Roma._

_- Un momento..._

A recepcionista trocou algumas palavras com alguém no telefone, virando-se para Elena logo em seguida:

- _Il signor Rafaello non è, ma Valentina lo riceverà. Aspetta, si?_

_- Si, grazie._

"_Sobrevivi", _pensou Elena. Falar em italiano não vinha sendo tão difícil assim. Não demorou muito e uma executiva estonteante e tão imponente quanto o próprio prédio surgiu do elevador para recebê-la.

- _Buongiorno, Signorina Gilbert. Sou Valentina Zottarelli, secretária pessoal de Rafaello e sócia da corporação. Por favor, me acompanhe. Raffaello não se encontra, mas vou recebê-la. _

_- Ah, você fala meu idioma!_

_- Sim. Nos primeiros momentos é melhor, não acha? Assim você não se sente perdida. Venha comigo, vou te mostrar tudo._

Elena sorriu. Não podia negar que a experiência em outro país estava sendo ótima, inclusive com os desafios, mas tinha de admitir o quão bom era poder falar no próprio idioma. Assentindo, acompanhou Valentina. Muitos andares acima; foi encaminhada a uma sala muito bem decorada e organizada.

- _É aqui que você ficará. É a antessala do escritório de Rafaello. Você será a assistente dele no período em que ficar na cidade. Eu costumava fazer este trabalho, mas passei a cuidar dos negócios pessoais dele e acabei ficando muito sobrecarregada. Você o acompanhará em audiências, reuniões e relatorias. E aprenderá muito, é claro._

Houve um pequeno silêncio.

- _Nervosa?_ – Valentina sugeriu.

- _Digamos que um pouco_...

- _É natural. Vou deixar você sozinha, para conhecer melhor o seu ambiente de trabalho. Rafaello não aparecerá por aqui hoje. Ah... Sugiro que entre em contato com a universidade. Sua documentação veio em nome de Anna Ferrero. Eu só te recebi porque havia conversado por telefone com o departamento de Extensão da sua Universidade e sabia de quem se tratava. Se fosse Rafaello, não quero nem imaginar..._

- _Ele é difícil de lidar, é?_ – Elena deixou de escapar.

- _Digamos que de vez em quando ele acorda mais teimoso que o costume._ – Valentina sorriu. – _Mas não é nada que você não possa lidar. Agora vou indo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, use o bip. Mais tarde eu lhe apresento ao resto da equipe_. – E saiu, deixando um cartão com o contato em cima da mesa de trabalho.

"_Que legal"_, Elena pensou. Ainda não havia conhecido o chefe e ao que tudo indicava, ele não era flor que se cheire. Sentou diante da mesa de carvalho e suspirou. Por incrível que parecesse, não estava pensando em Stefan ou necessariamente com saudades de casa. Repentinamente havia pensado em Damon. Aquele lugar tinha o cheiro dele. Mas isso, obviamente, era bobagem. Definitivamente não era possível. Damon havia ido embora conforme prometera, caso ela escolhesse Stefan. E sabe-se lá onde ele estaria agora. Genioso como ele sempre foi, ela duvidava que ele não estivesse em outro planeta... No dia seguinte...

Elena mal entrou no escritório e já ouviu o tom de censura do chefe.

— _Che ora è sul tuo orologio, signorina Ferrero_? _E qual è la tua ore di lavoro in questo escritorio? – _Rafaello disse irritado e de costas, observando a rotina da cidade pela grande vidraça e segurando um copo de whisky na mão.

Totalmente sem graça e percebendo que o chefe sequer sabia seu nome ainda, tentou justificar-se, quase sem respirar:

— _Scusate, signor. Lo so di essere in ritardo e mi dispiace tanto!_

O rosto de Elena se avermelhou no mesmo instante. Rafaello, todavia, ao ouvir a voz de Elena ficou mudo e de postura empertigada, impecável em seu terno caro e elegante... Parecia estar acima dos mortais. Atônito, demorou para virar-se. E quando se virou na direção de Elena, seus olhos azuis mantiveram uma ex pressão indecifrável. Rafaello Martinatto geralmente se comportava como se nada nem ninguém pudesse surpreendê-lo em algum erro ou leve deslize, porém, naquele instante, suas feições e postura eram de pura irritação, surpresa e incredulidade. Ele fitava Elena com ar autoritário.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui, Elena?_ – ele disse, com a raiva contida.

Elena sentiu o mundo girar. Piscou duas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando e a imagem continuou diante de si, ameaçadora e irritada.

— _Da...mon?_ — Ela sussurrou, trêmula.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas aproximou-se dela, olhando-a fixamente, os lábios tremendo.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui, Elena_?


End file.
